


Any Other Way (A Union of Hearts)

by Arty_Girl



Series: Crackship/Rarepair [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Also Emmy and Clive and Descole are all in attendance bc I love them, And also my friend's OC x Clive is also kinda implied, And they did so I did, Anyway they're all in love, But I still managed to get it done in less than a day I'm proud of myself, C'mon y'all we need more Dalston content, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forever ago I made a character for Angela's brother so he's here, His name is Steven, I said post-MM but quite frankly it's set after the main trilogy, I start off focusing on Dalston then I jump to Randall, I told my friend that if they wrote a certain fic I'd write this, It's Dimitri and my OC btw, M/M, Minor mention of an OC x Canon thing, Multi, OH also Dimitri is here, Oh also Layton is the parent of both Katrielle and Alfendi btw, P much every major character from the series makes a background apperance, Polyamory, Polyamourous Weddings, Post-Miracle Mask, Side note Dalston's hella underrated, This took longer than expected, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Weddings, established polyamory, like he's only got 35 fics where he's tagged as of checking while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: After all that has happened in the lives of Randall, Angela, Henry, Hershel, and Dalston, they decide that it's time to get married.(Post-Miracle Mask Stansbury OT5 Marriage fic hell yeah)
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Angela Ledore/Henry Ledore/Hershel Layton/Alphonse Dalston
Series: Crackship/Rarepair [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Any Other Way (A Union of Hearts)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Toni

Daltson was actually the first one to pitch the idea, while they were all just together. They were all just sprawled out on the floor. Angela and Randall were using him as a pillow, Henry's head was on Randall's shoulder, and Hershel was laying over everybody's legs. That was when Dalston pitched the idea. "We should get married." Randall, who had been idly chattering out to the open air, choked on his own breath. Angela sat up, and raised an eyebrow at him. "Pardon?" Dalston repeated his statement, which drew the attention of his other partners.

That was why, after what felt like years of planning (but had actually only been a few months), it was time for their wedding. Even though it had been his idea, Dalston couldn't believe it. He was going. to get married. to his partners. This was probably the best day of his life. He examined himself in the mirror one last time. His suit was neat, and he looked great, but that didn't stop him from fidgeting with his tie. He. Was. Getting. Married!!!! He never in a million years thought he'd be dating the others, let alone marrying them. They had always been so close, always leaving Dalston on the outskirts. But over time he'd been drawn back in, and from there everything felt natural. Luke, the not-so-young-anymore apprentice Hershel had brought to Monte D'or, poked his head into Dalston's room. "Time to go!" Dalston whirled around and followed Luke, focusing on his wringing hands. The colors on his nails stood out from the rest of his hand. He recalled painting them with his partners the day before. A different color on each finger, one for everybody. Red for Angela, purple for Randall, green for Henry, orange for Hershel, and a gray-ish blue for Dalston. It had been Randall's idea. "Fuck gender roles!" That had been his answer when Dalston had questioned it, so now he had colorful nails. Randall was presently standing at the altar as his mother moved away. The other man was dressed in a snappy suit, and flushed red when he saw Dalston approaching. Then Angela arrived, escorted by her brother Steven. Steven, who Dalston knew had always been protective of his sister even before his supposed death, gave the two of them a warning look. Angela's dress was stunning, and Dalston found himself flushing as red as the polish on his nails. Henry was next, accompanied by Emmy of all people. When he arrived, Hershel began approaching. Dalston heard his three partners that were currently standing with him give low noises of discontent towards the man walking with Hershel, Desmond. He knew that Desmond was Descole, who had tricked them all. However, it made Hershel happy, so none of them had objected. The faces of many of Hershel's friends and such were staring at them. It was time.

* * *

The celebration afterwards was the best part, in Randall's opinion. He'd managed to draw all four of his partners into a dance at once, all of them laughing the whole time. A man with brown hair that looked strikingly similar to Luke was chatting with Layton's apprentice, while Descole (that man dampened Randall's spirits a little bit) and Flora kept an eye on Hershel's two kids. Katrielle eventually toddled up to him, demanding a dance. And what kind of step-father would he be to say no? While he twirled the little girl around, he saw another man with striking blue eyes slow-dancing with a blond woman whose hair was in a ponytail. That man that looked like Luke had at some point gotten a charming woman hanging off his arm, giggling. Wow, you could tell that most of the guests were invited by Hershel with how few names Randall knew. Nonetheless, Randall was having the time of his life. He twirled Katrielle past each of his partners, giving them each a kiss on the cheek as he passed by.

One thing was for sure, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
